Advertising is important for retailers to promote items and entice shoppers to purchase items within the store. Currently, advertisements within the store are stagnant and do not change during the day. In other words, advertisements within the store typically are changed infrequently.
In addition, retailers are collecting more and more information about the customers who visit their stores. However, retailers do not currently have a way to leverage the big data analytics related to their customers to tailor the advertising in the store to the customers.